Special Events
Special Events 'are variant types of events that occur in the game. Canon Events Events which affect the crime or weather of Pogoren. Winter Many hardships ensue in the Winter, which can make Survival very difficult. The season is announced several days before it starts by a noticeable Temperature Drop and Radio-Broadcasts on the Weather-Channel. During Winter: * Rainwater Collectors are dysfunctional. Melt snow at a Stove, Moonshine Still, or an Alcohol Distiller. * Scavenger-Spots outside of buildings are now empty; e.g. Military Outpost loses three Lootspots. * Harsh cold increases chances of Sickness and Survivors can eventually even freeze to death. * A possible period of time without raids, due to the weather; it is hinted at only on the Radio. * Wood, Fuel, & components increase a lot in value and are now much harder to acquire. * Various locations are inaccessible & Franko will be less likely to come to Our Shelter. Cold Days Have Passed Winter has passed and Temperatures will begin to rise again within 1 - 4 days from this day onward. Outbreak of Crime The crime rate escalates rapidly in the city and the chance for Raids to happen at night is vastly increased. Raiders are also more vicious than usual. The event begins with a different transition-picture and "Outbreak of Crime" written below. Curb on Crime No Raids occur for 2 days, then the chances return to the moderate danger level. Radio The Radio-Stations inform Survivors about several Special Events up to 7 days prior to their happening. * All Canon Events are predicted ahead of time, both News-Stations cover The Outbreak of Crime and the approaching Winter is announced early on the Weather-Channel. * Shortages of Cigarettes, Coffee & Vegetables are also announced ahead of time. It is advisable to prioritize the production or purchase of soon to be valuable Goods. * News-Stations can predict an increase in fighting between the military and the rebels. Some Locations will be inaccessible soon, so get what you need beforehand. * Approximately one week before the ceasefire day dawns, the News-Stations will report that Peacekeeping-Services are on their way to put an end to the civil war. Location Specific Events Variants of a given event can occur in many locations. Most of them require the player's night scavenger to aid the NPCs of a particular event. Helping an NPC raises the morale of your group, while ignoring them lowers it. List of locations which have events * Brothel: Rescue the women being held captive as prostitutes. * City Hospital: Trade medical supplies to the hospital for morale boost. This can be Medications, Herbal Meds or Bandages. After the shelling event, medical supplies can be scavenged after removing several rubble piles. Guards will instruct you to giving these back to the doctor, but this is not necessary. * Construction Site: Possible encounter with sniper/spotter group. Killing them will reward the scavenger with the Scoped Assault Rifle. * Decrepit Squat: A homeless man named Grisha will ask for food. If you give him Raw Food, Vegetables, or Canned Food, he will show you a hiding spot containing Jewelry and Moonshine. ''Note: If you don't return to him the following night, the homeless man will be dead and replaced with a different man. Upon seeing your character, the man will say, "I found him like that! Don't mess with me." * Hotel: Rescue captive man on top floor. Requires a Lock Pick/Crowbar and a character that can fight off 3 or 4 aggressive, well-armed thugs. * Sniper Junction: Help a wounded man bring medicine to his child. Pavle is able to avoid sniper bullets easily due to his fast running ability but even Boris is able with careful the correct timing. Feeding character to well fed status serves as an additional running speed boost. * Supermarket: Save a girl from being raped by a soldier. The scavenger must either kill/critically wound the soldier, or allow the girl some means of escape (i.e. distract the soldier thus allowing her to run away). * Shelled Brewery (FC): Save a girl from being raped by a couple of drunken men. The scavenger must dig the pile of rubble to save the girl. He/She can fight both the attackers if they want. * Bakery (FC): Alert the family that armed thugs will break inside the bakery. You can help fight the robbers and get 2 pistols and lots of ammunition. * Park (FC): Help the kids go through the park by fighting the scary man near the woods. * Pharmacy (FC): Trade Bandages to help save a wounded man. A girl on the 3rd floor will ask for bandages, she will trade you for free Medication. Raids '''Raids are events that occur during the night at Our Shelter. Scavengers, bandits, and robbers come and take supplies by force. Survivors are not only robbed of valuable items, but can also be wounded. If the survivors are unable to defend against the raids, they will become Sad or Depressed. Players can defend against raids through various methods: * Setting survivors to guard. Roman is the most effective guard, usually able to defend a fully upgraded shelter by himself. * Building three Board Ups using an Improved Workshop. * Building the Reinforced Door using an Advanced Workshop. * Having Weapons (A Knife, Pistol, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, and/or Scoped Assault Rifle) and Ammunition in the shelter for use. Neighbors Neighbor events are events that occur when a neighbor randomly shows up around 10-11 AM at Our Shelter and will request help or ask for items. Agreeing to help them boosts survivors' morale (in most cases). Like Murder and Theft, Neighbors events have an impact on character's ending, which shows in the Epilogue. Recruitment On certain days, Playable Characters will show up at 10 AM and ask to join the group. Which day this event occurs on often depends on the starting group - most of the time, the new character will show up on Day 17 or 18. For custom scenarios, a new character will usually show up on Day 7 or 8. Players can change the joining character by exiting to the main menu and reloading the game. Franko Franko is a traveling Trader that visits Our Shelter approximately every 3 days. His prices are rather steep, but he is the safest trading option. Category:Game Mechanics